Nightcrawler - ON HIATUS
by allybz
Summary: Beacon Hills was the kind of town where people regularly went missing. The kind of town where no one asked any questions. The kind of town that was perfect for Amara Mortale. Her arrival to the Californian town came hand in hand with the sudden disappearance of a handful of the school's lacrosse team, who later turned up dead in the preserve, their bodies drained entirely of blood.
1. Chapter 1

They were watching her, she knew that they were. It wasn't unusual for men to watch her as she walked by, she was after all undeniably beautiful, and she held herself in such a manner that captivated those around her, both men and women alike. The closer she got to them, the more she could practically feel their eyes burning into her skin, drinking in the curves of her body appreciatively, licking their lips at the thought of what they'd like to do to that body. As she walked her hips swayed seductively, and her long, dark hair cascaded down her back and across her bare shoulders in loose waves. It was nearing the middle of the night, and she could see her breath fall from her ruby red lips in plumes in front of her, it was deathly cold, certainly too cold to be without a jacket, and yet she didn't feel a thing, she was numb, she was hungry.

She passed by them without sparing them a glance, something that particularly riled them. One of them, the bigger, more brutish of the two, pushed off the silver car he had previously been leaning on and took a few steps after her. They'd just won the game, adrenaline continued to pump through his veins and he desperately needed, no wanted, to work it off. A smirk caused the corners of his thin lips to curve upwards as he called out after her.

"Hey sweetheart!" She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face him, a small thing which only served to wind him up more. He sauntered towards her, walking with the air of a man deserving of something, though what he thought he deserved and what he actually did were two entirely different things altogether. "What's a pretty thing like you out all alone on a night like this?" When he finally caught up to her now he stepped in front of her, getting a good look at her face for the first time. She smirked when his blue eyes were met with her own onyx ones. His teeth sank slowly into his bottom lip and he dragged his gaze appreciatively up and down her lithe frame, he'd hit the jackpot – or so he thought. "Don't you know there's mountain lions out here at night?" He continued, taking a tentative step towards the raven haired beauty before him.

The girl feigned ignorance, blinking her impossibly big eyes innocently at the boy before her. Her red stained bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly into a pout and she sighed quietly. "I'm just trying to get home." Her dulcet tones were sultry and inviting, the sound of them enough to quicken the heart rate and the blood flow of the teenage boy who stood no more than three feet from her.

"Why don't you uh, let me walk you?" He suggested, raising his blonde brows in expectance and breathing out an unintentional sigh of relief when he was met with a smiling face and those twinkling, dark eyes.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the other boy, who still stood over by the car, watching them intensely from a distance. "Why don't _both_ of you walk me." She spoke slow, the words rolling off her tongue so seductively that he thought he might lose control of himself there and then. The boy shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying his very best to conceal what it was she'd somehow managed to do to him with no more than two sentences. It didn't go unnoticed however, her dark gaze flickered towards the very thing he was trying to hide before locking onto his own once more. She kinked a perfectly shaped brow and ran her tongue painfully slowly along her bottom lip. His knees felt weak and he couldn't believe his luck, he nodded enthusiastically and called out to his partner in crime.

"Jake! Get over here, we're gonna walk…" He glanced back towards her, he didn't even know her name.

"Amara." She offered with a small smile.

"…we're gonna walk Amara home. _Both_ of us." He wiggled his eyebrows excitedly and Amara had to physically restrain herself from laughing at just how quickly 'Jake' had managed to get himself from the car to her side.

Amara could practically feel the teenage hormones dripping from both the boys as she linked either one of her arms through theirs as she walked, instinctively directing them towards the preserve and away from the prying eyes of civilisation.

"I'm Mike by the way." The first boy, tall, blonde and with chiselled spoke. Amara nodded, but said nothing. "So, uh. Where abouts do you live?" He asked, his baby blue eyes flickering from her smiling face to the surrounding area. The three of them were walking further and further into the preserve, he'd lived in this town his whole life, he knew for a fact that there were no houses way out here.

"You didn't really think I was going to take you boys home with me did you?" Amara asked, innocence lacing her honeyed tones. "What do you think my father would say if he caught me sneaking not one, but two handsome young men into my bedroom?"

The pair of boys swallowed hard, trying their very best to supress the smug smiles that etched themselves onto their faces. Satisfied that they were far enough from the road, and from any signs of life Amara unlinked her arms from the two boys and took a step away from them. "I think here will do just fine." She breathed.

"Out here?" Jake asked in disbelief, silenced by Mike who smacked his friend hard in the chest. Raising his eyebrows and making a face that silently told the boy to shut the hell up, this was about to be the best night of their lives.

Mike took a step towards Amara, who twirled a lock of raven hair between two nimble fingers whilst she waited for the boy to make his move. His hands found her waist and he trailed his fingertips up along the curves of her body, disappearing beneath the black tank top she wore. Pretty soon afterwards his lips captured hers and he kissed her ravenously. She kissed him back, her own hands moving to loop up around his neck. The continued this way for a short while, with Jake watching uncomfortably nearby. Eventually Amara pulled away from the kiss, choosing to instead pepper gentle kisses along his jaw bone. Mike moaned quietly as her lips worked their way across his skin, pressing himself against her when she sucked gently on his neck. He couldn't have predicted what was to come next.

Amara's canine teeth elongated, sharpening as they did so and in one quick manoeuvre she took a fistful of Mike's sandy blonde hair, ragging his head backwards and exposing his neck. He called out in surprise, and Jake watched on in silent horror as the girl with the raven hair sank her teeth into his best friend's neck. Amara drank and Jake ran her dark eyes followed him as he disappeared into the trees; it was no matter she would find him. Mike's body went rigid in her unusually strong arms before falling lifeless on the ground when she was done with him.

Crimson blood dripped from her lips, running down her chin, the colour a stark contrast to her pale white skin. She smirked as she stepped over the dead body of the school boy, heading in the same direction his friend had done his very best to flee in. "Jake!" She called out, manipulating her voice so that it imitated that of the boy whose life she had just consumed perfectly. "Jake I got away, where are you?" Mike's voice fell effortlessly from her lips and she ghosted through the trees, her onyx eyes searching the blackness for any sign of life.

She saw him long before he saw her, appearing behind him silent like smoke. He turned around just in time to see her fangs before she ripped open his throat. Amara stared him straight in the eye throughout the entire ordeal, before casting him to the ground once she knew that he was dead, having barely drank a drop. Her bloodlust had been quenched when she'd exsanguinated the first boy, her second kill had been for nothing more than sheer amusement, for the thrill of the hunt, and oh how it was thrilling.

Wiping her lips on the back of her hand she smeared the fresh blood across her face as she walked away, leaving corpses in her wake as she so often did. She headed out of the preserve and back towards the road. Her heeled boots made a satisfying clicking sound against the ground as it changed from earth to concrete and she smirked at the sound of it.

She walked until she reached the sign at the town limit.

 _WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS_

 _POPULATION: 2637_

Raising one bloodied hand she crossed out the number with the blood that was still fresh on her hand. Below it she neatly wrote the updated population count, which stood out brilliantly red against the wooden sign: 2635.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this was just a little something I've been toying around with for a while now. I'm not entirely sure whether or not it will turn into a complete fic, mostly because I'm not sure how people are going to take to Amara. If you could leave a review, that would mean the world to me. Because I need to know whether or not this is a story people would be interested in me pursuing or not. Thank you so much guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Before I get into this (admittedly short) second chapter I first want to say OH MY GOSH. Thank you so much for the feedback on the first Nightcrawler chapter. Honestly I am blown away that a chapter that's little over 1000 words managed to get 11 reviews! I was going to reply to all of you here but I'll send you individual messages of thanks instead so that I don't take up too much space here.**

* * *

She walked further into the sleepy town, her heeled boots clicking against the asphalt as she walked down the centre of a deserted road. There was something _off_ about Beacon Hills she thought. Trees lined the street either side of her, and yet her heightened sense of hearing couldn't pick out a single sound of life. There were no animals around, and Amara didn't know whether that was down to her – a predator in the vicinity – or something _, someone_ else. It wasn't that she was scared, no; it took a lot more than an eerie silence to frighten a creature like Amara Mortale.

It hadn't always been like this, a life of solitude, looking out for no one but herself and not caring how many people died each time she passed through a new town. For the first sixteen years of her life Amara Mortale had lived in New York City, on the Upper East Side in an apartment that was more than comfortable for her, her parents and her younger sister Sofia. Her family had been just like her, 'empousa' was the technical term although she'd settle for 'vampire' if she was in a good mood, which as of late was not very often. Despite their increased strength and other supernatural abilities the Mortale's posed no threat to the people of New York City, instead quenching their bloodlust with blood bags that her father brought home from the hospital he worked in. It was all very 'Vampire Diaries' Sofia had said once over dinner, the entire family had laughed in agreement.

The summer after her sixteenth birthday was when everything had changed for the girl with the raven coloured hair. A group of hunters came to the city, and a bounty was placed on the head of every supernatural being along the Hudson, dangerous or not. Amara could never forget the sight of her family butchered in their own home, blood spattered walls and eyes devoid of any signs of life. It was this very image – which was now burned into the back of her mind as a painful lasting memory – which changed Amara's outlook on life. Gone was her peaceable nature and the non-violent teachings of her parents, in their place stood a monster, teeth bared and eyes black. She'd gotten her first taste of fresh blood, straight from the source, that day when she'd slaughtered the three hunters that had broken into her home, and she had been insatiable ever since.

The sound of hooves against the asphalt pulled the empousa abruptly from her memories. For a fraction of a moment she was not the ultimate predator she had been for the past year, but rather a seventeen year old girl, stood alone and confused in the middle of the road as a deer hurtled towards her. It took only a few moments for her to kick herself back into gear, to stop feeling sorry for what she had lost and to bring herself back to the present. With no more than a few centimetres to spare she took a step to the side, turning her head to watch the animal as it ran before coming to a rather sudden halt when it embedded itself into the windscreen of a car. Amara raised a dark eyebrow before wincing at the piercing scream that filled the air – even if she hadn't had heightened hearing it would have been uncomfortable to listen to, she almost felt sorry for the brunette girl that had been sat next to the redhead that the sound had burst out from.

The girls clambered out of the wrecked car, taking staggered steps backwards towards to boys who'd stopped their own car a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" One of the boys had asked, the brunette girl nodded slowly.

The second boy had instantly run to the side of the screamer and Amara rolled her onyx eyes. She could practically smell the attraction dripping from every pore of his skin – it was a scent she usually associated with herself, though it was clear that the object of his affection was the red headed girl who stood staring at the wreckage that had been her car.

"Well I'm not okay!" She'd whined, causing Amara's still bloodstained lips to curve up into a smirk. "I am totally freaking out why the hell did it just run into us and why the hell is there some crazy girl stood in the middle of the road?!"

It was only now that her presence had been announced did the two boys acknowledge the girl dressed all in black, crimson blood dripping from her lips and down her chin stark against her pale skin. Amara cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, and the second boy mimicked her movements.

"What is she? Werewolf?" He asked, not daring to tear his gaze from the menacing figure in the distance. His friend sniffed lightly at the air, confusion ghosting across his features when he couldn't place her scent, he shook his head.

"No…she's something else."

"What do you mean something else, what else is there?" The redhead asked, instinctively taking a step closer to one of the boys. Lydia Martin had only recently discovered the existence of the supernatural world, and as of yet her knowledge stretched only to werewolves and kanimas. Although a distant part of her had known that it was theoretically possible for other supernatural beings to exist, she'd suppressed those thoughts and been happy in the knowledge that the only creatures in Beacon Hills were the werewolves that roamed the preserve at night and the corridors of Beacon Hills High School in the day time.

"We're not going to hurt you." One boy said, causing Amara to scoff – she'd had half the mind to entertain the idea of him before he'd spoken; he was after all fairly good looking, despite his jaw being just a hint wonky.

"Bad idea Scotty." The boy in plaid had muttered as Scott took a tentative step in Amara's direction, his hand held up in a sign of surrender.

"What did you do to the deer?" He asked.

She'd almost forgotten the deer, now dead having impaled itself on the red headed girls car. Amara's onyx eyes flickered from the boy who slowly approached her to the animal before settling on Scott once more. She raised an eyebrow but did not speak.

"The silent deadly type. My favourite." The second boy spoke again and a smirk danced upon Amara's crimson stained lips.

"Stiles…" Scott warned, glancing over his shoulder towards his best friend and shooting him a wary look. By the time he turned back the empousa was gone, disappeared into the shadows of the trees that spanned the length of the road.

It was unlike her to leave witnesses, loose ends that could wind up being a lot of trouble for her some way down the line – but there was something about this particular group of teenagers. They'd been afraid of her, but not shocked and that was something that intrigued the empousa, something she was going to investigate further. She'd had every intention of leaving Beacon Hills in the morning the same way she did with every town she fed in, but it seemed now that her stay in Beacon Hills, California was looking a lot more permanent than originally planned.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm still a little unsure as to whether or not I'm going to turn this into a full blown fic or more of a season 3 minific so watch this space! Anyway here's chapter 2, sorry that it is so short again! As usual if you could leave a review however short or long as you wish - honestly the reviews I got on chapter 1 were the sole reason I knuckled down and wrote chapter 2 so it'll probably be the same with chapter 3. If you're interested in finding out more about Amara or any of my other ocs you can find me on tumblr (lydamartin)**


End file.
